StarCrossed
by RoLofan28
Summary: The Logan family (James, Ororo, and Marie) have just moved into town. Marie catches the eye of Bobby, one of her neighbors. The two seem to like one another and want to be together, but it's hard to have a relationship when young and both your fathers don


Title: Star-Crossed  
  
Chapters: (1/?)  
  
Author: ChynaHardyzfan28  
  
Characters: Bobby, Rogue, John, Logan, Ororo, Scott, Jean (others may make an appearance)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X2, or any of their characters. They belong to 20th   
  
Century Fox, Marvel Comics and/or themselves. Please don't sue. I'm simply   
  
someone that is a fan of the X-men and decided to write a fic about some of   
  
their characters.  
  
Distribution: Ask first.   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: The Logan family (James, Ororo, and Marie) have just moved into town. Marie catches the eye of Bobby, one of her neighbors. The two seem to like one another and want to be together, but it's hard to have a relationship when young and both your fathers don't get along.  
  
Note: This story takes place in an AU universe. The personalities may be similar, but their are no powers of any kind whatsoever.  
  
"Hey.....do you need any help?"  
  
She looked up from the box she was about heave into the house and up the stairs. Her brown eyes running over the boys before her, she wondered who it was that had spoken.   
  
Standing up straight, she brushed her jeans off and adjusted her shirt before answering.  
  
"Uh....that depends. Who are you?"  
  
The young man that had spoken was at a loss for words. He had never seen a girl as pretty as her before. She was only slightly shorter than he was, and he wasn't that tall to begin with. Her skin looked like that of a porcelain doll. And her hair.....most of it was brown, but it was white in the front. He couldn't help but wonder if it was natural or a bottled accessory. He cupid bow shaped lips curved into a tiny smile.   
  
"I'm John and the that's staring at you and drooling onto his shoes at the same time is Bobby."  
  
The boy with the light brown hair snapped out of his trance, glared at his friend and elbowed him lightly. He then turned to the girl.  
  
"Sorry...."  
  
"That's okay.....and it's nice to meet ya."  
  
"What's your name?" asked John.  
  
"Marie"  
  
"That's a pretty name...........So, do you need any help?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely....."  
  
"No she doesn't...."   
  
The boys jumped at the sound of the gruff voice behind them.  
  
They spun around to find an older man, kinda short in stature, but his muscles more than made up for his lack of height. He looked over each guy with a critical eye.   
  
"She don't need no help from the likes a yer....so beat it..." he dismissed them as he walked past.  
  
Marie moved a lock of white hair out her face and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Daddy.......come on. We could use all the help we can get."  
  
"No....we can do just fine on our own......and didn't I tell you two to beat it?" he finished as he turned around.  
  
"Oh, uh....yes sir....it's just that you have so much stuff and we thought-----"  
  
"You thought what bub?" he asked glaring pointedly at the young man with the brown eyes and hair.  
  
"I uh----"  
  
"James leave those boys alone.....they have not done anything to deserve your scrutiny."  
  
Everyone was stunned into silence at the sound of the smooth and distinctly feminine voice.  
  
The boys audibly gasped when an extremely tall, african-american woman with incredibly long white hair walked up to the little group.  
  
"Hi, momma....."  
  
"Hello my child...." the woman smiled as she put an arm around her daughter, squeezing her shoulder lightly.  
  
"Who are these young men?"  
  
"Bobby and John....they've come to help us move in....."  
  
"No they haven't-----" started Logan.  
  
"Really? Well, then...the both of you can get those two boxes right there and take them into the kitchen. It is to the left as soon as you walk in....."  
  
"Dammit Ororo....I said no..."  
  
"And I said yes.....go on boys..."  
  
They looked from the beautiful woman with the warm smile and the gruff man with the daggers shooting out of his eyes.  
  
"It is alright boys, James will not hurt you...."  
  
The boys looked visibly relieved and headed towards their assigned boxes.  
  
"Don't be so certain about that...." James muttered as they walked past, causing them to flinch slightly before continuing on their way.  
  
"Daddy, please behave......I'd like to make some friends around here...."  
  
"Make some female friends and there won't be any problems..."   
  
Ororo put her arms around her husband, pulling him close and teasingly played with his ear.  
  
"Why are so grumpy today? I thought you'd be happy about moving to a new neighborhood?"  
  
Having his wife so close and her playing with ear caused James' bad mood to slowly dissipate.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I am darlin'.....it's the people in the neighborhood that I don't like...."  
  
"Daddy, you don't even know anyone here yet...."  
  
"So?"  
  
Marie rolled her eyes, grabbed a box and went into the house.  
  
"Stop being so stubborn James...no one has done us any harm, especially those boys. If you keep up that attitude, you will give them a complex..."  
  
"They stay 'way from Marie and they won't get one....."  
  
"She's a beautiful child James, she is going to attract young men....." Ororo said as she released her husband, much to his disappointment. "I received a lot of attention before I became stuck with you....." she finished as she walked away.  
  
His jaw dropped in slight shock at her words, but he smiled when he saw her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.  
  
James' smile became wider when his daughter came back out of the house, but it dropped into a frown when she was followed by both boys. He nearly growled in anger when he saw the smile on her face and the melodic laughter that flowed through the air after the boy-----what was his name?, oh yeah, Bobby----- whispered something to her.  
  
"Hey! No standin' around. Get to work!"  
  
James snapped out of his trance at his daughter's command. He looked down at her and smirked.  
  
He had wanted to put more fear into the boys, but decided against it, lest both his girls gang up on him and tell him how unfair he was being.   
  
"Yes ma'am....." he said as he gave a mock salute.   
  
Marie smiled at his antics.  
  
"I swear, yer just like yer mother..." he muttered as he walked past.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
TBC...  
  
*Note: For those who don't know, James is Logan. According to the official Marvel webpage, James is Logan's real first name* 


End file.
